


All This City Has

by UnderscoreMax



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, but its not the worst dynamic, i dont actually ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: i dont know, ok, this was peer pressure from two different discord chatsall my friends are bullies
Relationships: Megamind/Metro Man
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	All This City Has

He knelt on the rooftop, where he had called the superhero. Megamind's voice wavered as he pleaded, a desperate tone. 

"Please, you're all this city has, they need you"

Metroman looked out over the nightlife, across the rooves and bustling streets, a warm feeling swelled in his chest before it was quickly tamped out. He couldn't be the hero they needed, not anymore. He couldn't be Metroman.

Megamind spoke again, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Don't you get it? You're all they have, you're all I have. Everything has changed for me, for them, you- you are the steady base that keeps us afloat. They need you," he paused, "I need you"

Metroman turned, blue eyes wide.

"You don't need me, no one here needs me" he said, voice strained, "you only think you do"

Megamind stared up at him, brows furrowed, "You're a fool, you think that we don't know what you do for this city? You think we don't notice?" his voice grew in volume, "I need you here Metroman, I-"

Megamind dropped his head, hands falling to his lap.

"You what?"

"I," he struggled to articulate it, "I love you, Metroman, I always have, even when I was trying to outdo you, I really just wanted you to see me. See me beyond a weird blue alien."

Metroman pulled in a breath, a sound which sent Megamind on edge.

He'd made a mistake. What had he done? This was foolish. He shouldn't have told him everything like this, why would he do this?

"You?" the hero trailed off, thinking, "You were -are?- in love with me?"

Megamind nodded, watching Metroman's face carefully.

"You shouldn't, I'm not always the hero you think i am"

"I want to be able to know, I want to be able to see the man behind that mask, I know he's not a failure. Please, Metroman, let me."

**Author's Note:**

> this dealt psychological damage to write, im sorry


End file.
